


ready and willing

by torigates



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayne was either ignoring her, or he just didn’t notice. The way things were going these days, Grace figured her chances were split pretty much fifty-fifty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready and willing

  
Grace sighed and huffed out a breath, her bangs briefly fluttering away from her eyes, before falling limply across her line of vision. She shifted uncomfortably and sighed again, shooting a glare at the man currently sitting next to her in the driver’s seat. Wayne was either ignoring her, or he just didn’t notice. The way things were going these days, Grace figured her chances were split pretty much fifty-fifty.

The two of them had been fighting a lot lately, Grace couldn’t help but notice. It was over silly things, like who should pick up dinner, or Wayne leaving his dirty underwear on the bathroom floor (Grace _hated_ that), or Grace stealing his food, little things that were causing them to snipe at each other. Just that morning the two of them had gotten into it when Grace tripped over a towel in the bedroom (though it actually turned out that she had left it there herself, not that she would ever admit that).

They were currently sitting in Wayne’s SUV, hoping to catch a glimpse of their current suspect. They’d been there for over an hour and so far the place was dead. No lights in the house, no movement, no cars in or out. Their interrogations earlier that day had been equally futile, which only served to irk Grace further. Now she was sitting here stewing in her anger, getting more and more upset as Wayne just _sat_ there.

Finally, Wayne reached across the console, his hand coming to rest on Grace’s knee. Her hand was clenched in a tight fist, and she became aware of the fact that she had been vibrating her leg. Wayne’s hand was big and solid, and she stopped fidgeting. “Please stop that,” he said, a small sheepish smile ghosting across his face, before being replaced with a look of such apprehension, that Grace couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“Sorry,” she said. “I guess I’m just antsy.”

His smile was more sure. “I could tell.”

She scowled.

“Come on, Grace, it was a joke,” he said.

Her frown deepened.

He sighed and released her hand, turning towards his window and away from her. Grace sighed again in frustration.

“Wayne,” she started. He continued to face away from her. Grace felt her anger rising sharp in the back of her throat, and she dismissed the urge to bite it down. “Can you look at me, please?” she asked irritably.

He finally turned to face her. Grace opened her mouth, but no words came out. He stared at her expectantly, like it was up to her to apologize and make things better, like he was never at fault, like everything was Grace’s job. Before she could let him have it, he leaned in and pressed the release button on both of their seatbelts, reaching forward his fingers curling around the back of her elbows, pulling her forward into his space and pressed their mouths together.

Grace gasped, the edge of the console digging painfully into her side. Wayne’s hands were steady on the back of her arms, pulling her further forward still. She was uncomfortable, and angry, and this was so like Wayne to think he could just kiss her and that would make everything okay.

She pulled back and he followed her into her space, kissing her deeper, and that was like Wayne too: to let her dictate the terms of their relationship, to let them play out on her ground, and just like that she wasn’t angry anymore. Grace couldn’t help but allow a small sigh to escape her lips.

The two of them shifted together, Wayne’s hand coming down to rest on her thigh, before slowly travelling up her leg. She shivered, and put her hand around his neck, her fingers trailing through the hair at the name of his neck.

He groaned and shifted closer to her. “Ow,” he muttered.

“What?” Grace asked.

“I banged my head on the damn roof,” he said.

Grace couldn’t help it—she giggled.

“That’s funny, is it?”

“A bit,” she admitted.

Wayne huffed, but before it could dissolve into another fight, Grace reached across him, and hit the recline button on his seat, and climbed into his lap. Truthfully, the move was a lot smoother in Grace’s mind, and she managed to bang her knee, elbow and head in the process, but she did accomplish it, grinning down at him afterwards.

“I think that’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever done,” he said with a grin. His hands were flexing slightly at her waist, his fingers just brushing the skin underneath Grace’s hem, causing her to shiver slightly.

“Shut up,” Grace said, her hands firmly planted on his chest, her hair falling around her face. She tried to shake it out of her eyes, but she only managed to bang her head against the ceiling. “Ow,” she muttered.

“Not so funny now, is it?” he asked, but he was still smiling. He reached up, and tucked her hair behind her ears, and Grace felt a wave of such strong endearment, she had to lean down and kiss him again, or risk saying something she wasn’t ready to admit yet, not even to herself.

Wayne, like he always did, took only what she was willing and ready to give. Instead of saying the things Grace wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready to say, she kissed him deeper.

“Wayne?” she whispered against his lips after several long moments.

“Yeah?” His breathing was just as heavy as her own, and Grace could feel his erection against her leg. She pressed her hips down, and he groaned.

“I think we’ve gathered all the information we’re going to on this stake out.”

“Y-yeah,” he agreed.

She leaned down, her breasts rubbing up on his chest, and kissed along his neck, sucking and biting as she went. “I think you should call Lisbon and tell her we’re done for the night.” She reached into his pocket for his cell phone, and Wayne groaned again.

“C-call the boss?” he asked.

She kissed his neck again before licking a long line from his collar bone to right under his ear. “Yes please,” she said sweetly.

She continued to kiss her way down his neck, making short work of the buttons that posed as obstacles. She grinned as she heard Rigsby’s shaky voice above her. “H-hey, boss? Yeah, we’re still here. No there’s-there’s nothing.” He trailed off and Grace grinned again, her hand snaking down his chest, her fingers sneaking under his belt. “O-okay, boss. Yeah. Yes, okay, okay, bye, see you tomorrow!” His voice went high pitched at the end as Grace wrapped a hand around his dick. He quickly hung up the phone. “You are evil,” he said, gasping as Grace squeezed.

She smiled up at him and pressed another kiss to his chest.

“Take me home?” she asked.

“That I can do,” he said, before unceremoniously dropping her back into the passenger seat, and speeding all the way back to her apartment. 


End file.
